In vehicles such as hybrid automobiles, for example, electrical wires may be arranged under a floor of the vehicle so as to connect a device such as a high-voltage battery mounted in the vehicle rear portion and a device such as an inverter or a fuse box mounted in the vehicle front portion. At that time, the plurality of electrical wires are inserted through a metal pipe so as not only to realize a shield function but also to protect the electrical wires from contact with foreign substances. Flexible tubular shield members are connected to the end portions of the pipe. The electrical wires, at portions thereof guided out from the pipe, are shielded by being surrounded by the tubular shield members, and are made flexibly bendable when being connected to the devices (see JP 2004-171952A, for example).
Furthermore, for example, if the plurality of electrical wires include various types of electrical wires such as a power-supply electrical wire through which a high-voltage and large current flows and a low current based electrical wire and there may be a unidirectional or bidirectional influence of electromagnetic noise therebetween, in order to prevent the influence of electromagnetic noise, the interior of the pipe is partitioned by partition walls into a plurality of insertion spaces so that noise is blocked in each space (see JP 2011-146228A, for example).
JP 2004-171952A and JP 2011-146228A are examples of related art.
Thus, if a plurality of types of electrical wires are arranged between the front and the rear of a vehicle, it is conceivable that the plurality of types of electrical wires are separately inserted through a metal pipe the interior of which is partitioned by partition walls into a plurality of insertion spaces, and tubular shield members are connected to the end portions of the pipe. If a certain type of electrical wire is branched from the plurality of types of electrical wires toward its connection destination, for example, it is conceivable that the electrical wire is drawn out from an intermediate position on the tubular shield members.
However, this configuration needs improvement, because the plurality of types of electrical wires that are separated from each other inside the pipe are not separated from each other inside the tubular shield member, and the electrical wires may be affected by electromagnetic noise at an electrical wire branch portion.